narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hinata Hyūga
jest jedną z drugoplanowych postaci w serii. Kunoichi na poziomie chūnina z klanu Hyūga i członkini Drużyny Kurenai, wraz z kolegami z jej zespołu Shino Aburame i Kibą Inuzuką. Jest również członkiem drugiej dywizji zjednoczonego sojuszu sił shinobi. Przeszłość left|thumb|Hinata jako dziecko. Hinata jest najstarszym dzieckiem Hiashiego Hyūgi, lidera klanu Hyūga, a jako pierworodna stała się także dziedziczką głównej gałęzi rodziny. Później straciła tę pozycję na rzecz swojej młodszej siostry Hanabi, zostając uznana przez swojego ojca za wielkie rozczarowanie i pomyłkę. Gdy była mała, została porwana przez szefa ninja z Kumogakure przebywającego w Konohagakure. Jej ojciec zabił porywacza, aby ją ocalić, ale Kumogakure zążądała odszkodowania w formie życia Hiashiego. To w końcu doprowadziło do śmierci stryja Hinaty, Hizashiego Hyūgi, który poświęcił się dla swojego brata bliźniaka, będącego liderem. Incydent ten był szczególnie istotny we wczesnych relacjach pomiędzy Hinatą a jej kuzynem, Nejim Hyūgą. thumb|left|Sparring Hinaty i Hanabi. Być może z powodu jej pozycji jako spadkobierczyni, Hiashi miał zbyt wysokie oczekiwania wobec Hinaty i poddawał ją wyczerpującym treningom. Jednak powolne postępy Hinaty i słabość zniechęciły ojca, aż w końcu zaprzestał pracować nad jej umiejętnościami, uznając, że nie ma to żadnego sensu. Wkrótce potem Hiashi zdecydował skupić się na Hanabi, swojej młodszej córce, i rozwijać jej umiejętności, gdyż była bardziej obiecująca od swojej siostry, aż w końcu uczynił z niej nową dziedziczkę. Gdy Hinata dołączyła do zespołu ósmego, Hiashi zupełnie przestał się nią interesować, pozostawiając ją pod opieką i ochroną Kurenai Yūhi. Przez swoje relacje z ojcem Hinata całkowicie straciła pewność siebie i wiarę we własne możliwości. Stała się nieśmiała, co przyczyniło się do tego, iż dziewczyna w ogóle nie miała przyjaciół, często użalając się z tego powodu nad sobą. Jednakże wszystko zmieniło się, gdy pewnego dnia spotkała Naruto Uzumakiego. Podobnie jak reszta młodzieży Konohy, nie wiedziała, dlaczego Naruto był traktowany jak wyrzutek, jednak dostrzegła w nim pragnienie uznania i chwały. Dziwiło ją, że chłopiec, mimo iż nie miał nikogo i zdany był tylko na siebie, nie patrzył na to i uporczywie dążył do celu, nigdy się nie poddając. Robił wszystko, by spełnić swoje marzenie o zostaniu Hokage, chociaż nie miał ku temu predyspozycji. Spotkanie z nim zupełnie zmieniło jej tok myślenia i postrzegania samej siebie, co wiąże się także z pewnym zdarzeniem z jej przeszłości: kilku chłopców zaczepiło Hinatę i znieważyło ją, żądając upokarzających przeprosin za sytuację, która wyniknęła z gapiostwa Hinaty, a która mimo wszystko, obiektywnie patrząc, nie była jej winą. Świadkiem tego zdarzenia był Naruto, który widząc, że dziewczynka nie potrafi sama sobie poradzić, stanął w jej obronie, chociaż była mu całkowicie obcą osobą. Został pobity przez liczniejszych od siebie przeciwników, jednak swoją postawą zaimponował Hinacie. Zainspirowana tym wydarzeniem, dziewczyna zaczęła pracować nad sobą, a w skutek robienia postępów zyskiwała także pewność siebie i stopniowo opanowywała swoją nieśmiałość. Podziw dla Naruto urósł z czasem do wielkiego uczucia mimo ostrzeżeń, by trzymać się od chłopca z daleka. Osobowość Hinata jest nieśmiała, ma miękki, łagodny głos i jest uprzejma ‒ często używa przyrostków (sufiksów) do imion. Jest miła i nieagresywna, co Neji uważał za jej największą wadę, pozbawiającą ją możliwości zostania dobrą kunoichi. W wyniku pogardy jej ojca, Hinacie brakuje pewności siebie, jednak dąży do bycia silniejszą. Jest również niezwykle empatyczna, a ze względu na jej problemy rodzinne, jest jedną z kilku postaci, które identyfikują się z bolesnym dzieciństwem Naruto i pragnieniem, aby zostać dostrzeżonym. Jej pewność siebie spada, kiedy obok znajduje się Naruto lub gdy ten głośno jej kibicuje ‒ takie sytuacje wprawiają ją w zakłopotanie. Staje się jednak bardziej otwarta na opinie dot. swojej osoby i rozwija się, więc w Shippūdenie jest już bardziej pewna siebie i wykazuje gotowość do podjęcia zdecydowanych działań, w odróżnieniu od siebie z poprzedniej części. Hinata czuje ogromny podziw wobec Naruto, który z czasem przekształcił się w dozgonną i niekwestionowaną miłość, która jest oczywista dla prawie każdej postaci ‒ z wyjątkiem samego zainteresowanego, który nie dostrzega, iż dziewczyna pała do niego sympatią, na co ewidentnie wskazuje jej zachowanie: gdy dziewczyna przebywa w towarzystwie Naruto, czuje się niezręcznie i rumieni się, a gdy znajduje się zbyt blisko niego, mdleje. Jednakże Naruto wykazał pewne formy troski o nią, a w niektórych momentach widzimy, że dobrze się ze sobą dogadują. W dalszej części fabuły Hinata dokłada wszelkich starań, by pomóc Naruto, gdyż bardzo w niego wierzy. Nieobecność Naruto przez dwa i pół roku nie sprawiła, że Hinata przestała kochać chłopaka ‒ zemdlała, gdy wrócił. Podczas inwazji Paina Hinata w końcu wyznała miłość Naruto i była również gotowa umrzeć, by go ochronić. Wydarzenie to było jedynym momentem, gdy Hinata rozmawiała z Naruto bez czerwienienia się, strachu lub nieporadności. Ciekawe jest to, że autor mangi nie rozwinął dalej wątku miłosnego i po bądź co bądź zobowiązującym wyznaniu Hinaty, oboje z Naruto żyją sobie dalej, jak gdyby cała ta sytuacja nigdy nie miała miejsca. Hinata ma także dobre kontakty z jej kolegami z zespołu. Kiba troszczy się o nią, co widać chociażby wtedy, gdy ostrzega ją, by w żadnym wypadku nie walczyła z Nejim lub Gaarą podczas egzaminu na chūnina. Shino najwyraźniej posiada cichy kredyt zaufania wobec Hinaty i staje się punktem zapewnienia innym, by uwierzyli w nią oraz w jej umiejętności. Hinata jest jednak najbliżej związana z kapitanem drużyny ósmej, sensei Kurenai, która nie jest zainteresowana tylko wzrostem umiejętności Hinaty jako ninja, ale też jako osoby. Jest świadoma, że dziewczyna ma wymagającego ojca i w przeciwieństwie do niego stara się trenować Hinatę w taki sposób, który byłby dla niej najodpowiedniejszy. Po tym, jak Hinata została znokautowana podczas egzaminu na chūnina przez Nejiego, Kurenai cicho pogratulowała swojej studentce determinacji i wytrwałości. Pod koniec części I wspierała ona także lepsze stosunki zarówno z jej kuzynem, jak i jej ojcem, który rozpoczął trening dwójki. Wygląd Hinata ma ciemnoniebieskie, właściwie granatowe włosy oraz jasną skórę, które odziedziczyła po matce, oraz charakterystyczne dla klanu Hyūga białe oczy z odcieniem lawendy. W I części jej twarz ma najczęściej wyraz zakłopotania i onieśmielenia, rzadszy w części II, wyjąwszy sytuacje, gdy znajduje się koło Naruto. Podobnie jak reszta jej klanu, posiada Byakugan, który po aktywacji stymuluje żyły i tętnice wokół oczu, sprawiając, że są bardziej widoczne. W części I, jej włosy są krótkie, prosto ułożone, na długość siegające ucha. Wyjątkiem są dwa pasemka po obu stronach twarzy, które sięgają brody. Jest ubrana w grubą kremową bluzę z kapturem i z symbolem ognia na prawym rękawie oraz z futerkiem u dołu. Nosi granatowe spodnie, a na nich, na prawym udzie, bandaże (tylko dlatego, że autor mangi uwielbia je rysować, co sam przyznał w jednym z wywiadów) oraz schowek na broń. Po zdobyciu rangi genina nosiła swoją opaskę Konohy na szyi. W pewnym momencie nosiła także inny, czarny strój, który stał się bardzo popularny wśród fanów Hinaty i dzięki któremu Hinata otrzymała tytuł Odrodzonej. W części II Hinata zapuszcza włosy, które siągają pasa i które obcięte są prosto, w poziomie. W dalszym ciągu nosi też grzywkę, za krótką jednak, by zakryć brwi. Jej strój składa się z bluzy koloru lawendy i śmietany, z czarnym kratkowanym kołnierzem i granatowymi spodniami oraz czarnymi sandałami na obcasie. Mimo że wciąż nosi swój ochraniacz na szyi, jego kolor zmienił się z niebieskiego na czarny. W jednym z omake’ów, nosiła na sobie fartuch i beżowy niebieski szalik, związany w stylu bandany. Od czasu rozpoczęcia Czwartej Wojny Shinobi ‒ podobnie jak reszta Jedenastki Konohy z wyjątkiem Naruto ‒ nosi kamizelkę ochronną. Umiejętności Podobnie jak jej koledzy, Hinata jest wykwalifikowana w śledzeniu i używa swojego Byakugana, aby widzieć obiekty na dalekich dystansach, nawet te najmniejsze. Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi Hiashi stwierdził, że Hinata stała się na tyle silna, aby móc bronić jej kuzyna, Nejiego. Byakugan thumb|left|Hinata aktywująca ByakuganJako członek klanu Hyuga, Hinata posiada Byakugan, wzrokowe kekkei genkai, które umożliwia jej obserwację wokół głowy, prawie 360° (Byakugan ma małe martwe pole na karku), oraz zdolność widzenia układu krążenia czakry. Hinata może skupić wzrok przez swój Byakugan tak bardzo, że zwiększa jej zakres wzroku w jednym kierunku do 10 kilometrów. Podczas Szukania Bikōchū była w stanie wykorzystać swój Byakugan, aby powiększyć obraz, dzięki czemu mogła skutecznie widzieć małe owady w okolicy. Korzystając z Byakugana w podobny sposób, Hinata może wypuścić igły czakry na małe pszczoły. W części II, podczas swojej walki z Guren, Hinata pokazuje swoje mistrzostwo w jej kekkei genkai: Byakugan Hinaty został początkowo przezwyciężony przez kryształowy labirynt Guren załamujący światło, który spowodował, że Hinata widziała tylko swoje odbicia. Jednakże, zmuszając się do skoncentrowania się na jej celu udało się jej wykorzystać Byakugan na tyle, by mogła dokładnie zobaczyć rzeczywistą sieć czakry Guren, a nie odbicia. Miękka Pięść thumb|Hinata korzystająca z Jūho Sōshiken Jako członek klanu Hyūga, Hinata specjalizuje się w walce taijutsu z bliskiej odległości. Jej styl walki to sztandarowy styl jej klanu, Miękka Pięść (Jūken), która wykorzystuje zdolność Byakugana, by zobaczyć układ krążenia czakry przeciwnika. To również pozwala jej doprowadzić do poważnego urazu wewnętrznego, wykorzystując minimalną siłę, opierając się na chirurgicznym wstrzyknięciu czakry do sieci czakry przeciwnika w celu wyrządzenia szkód. Jednak, kiedy Hinata zostaje wprowadzona, jest za słaby jak na standardy Hiashiego Hyūgi, będąc nie tak mocną lub tak szybką, jak Neji czy jej siostra. thumb|left|Neji i Hinata korzystający z Hakke Kūhekishō Jednak w części II, Hinata prezentuje wiele nowych umiejętności i wydaje się być bardziej przygotowana do walki z silniejszymi przeciwnikami, jak i bardziej wyszkolona w sekretnych technikach klanu. W anime w fillerze o Sanbi, Hinata wykonuje słabszą wersję Hakke Rokujūyon Shō nazwaną Hakke Sanjūni Shō, dzięki której można było zobaczyć, że Hinata jest teraz w stanie dojrzeć tenketsu. Hinata również rozwijała swoją naturalną elastyczność co zostało udowodnione, gdy walczyła z Nurarim w anime. Hinata była w stanie unikać jego ataków, mimo elastycznego korpusu Nurariego. Kiedy później walczyła z Painem w anime, jej ataki były wystarczająco silne, aby zakłócić działania jego ostrzy, które krępowały Naruto. Posługiwała się też Jūho Sōshiken, z którą była w stanie uderzyć Paina w anime. Może także współpracować z Nejim, przy użyciu Hakke Kūhekishō, które jest odmianą Hakke Kūshō. Kontrola czakry Po egzaminie na chūnina Hinata szkoliła się, by stać się silniejsza, rozwijając się w sposób, który łączył się z jej doskonałą kontrolą czakry. Wyniki tego szkolenia są pokazane w anime podczas poszukiwań bikōchū, jest ona po raz pierwszy widziana w trakcie szkolenia obok wodospadu, gdzie tworzy kule wody wokół siebie. Jest później widoczna podczas tworzenia igieł czakry, żeby zaatakować rój pszczół. Wreszcie, podczas zakończenia rozdziału, Hinata ujawniła oryginalną technikę, Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō. Podczas niej emituje strumienie czakry z dłoni, tworząc bardzo ostre ostrza, które mogą być wykorzystywane do trafienia każdego celu w swoim polu widzenia. Ze względu na jej doskonałą kontrolę czakry i jej naturalną elastyczność, Hinata jest w stanie swobodnie manipulować wielkością i siłą ostrza czakry, skutecznie umożliwiając jej wykorzystanie jako techniki ofensywnej i defensywnej jednocześnie.thumb|Kekkai Shiho Fujin W części II anime, kontrola Hinaty nad czakrą znacznie awansowała do tego stopnia, że przekroczyła ona większość innych osób z Konohy. W anime, w rozdziale o Sanbim, mimo że nie jest medycznym ninja, jej kontrola czakry została uznana za co najmniej równą z innymi, gdy została wybrana do realizacji Kekkai Shihō Fūjin wraz z Sakurą, Ino i Shizune. Ino, choć z wykształcenia medyczka, miała na początku problemy z utrzymaniem i kontrolowaniem czakry potrzebnej do utrzymania pieczęci, w przeciwieństwie do Hinaty, która operowała ją ze względną łatwością. Statystyki Część I Egzamin na chūnina Gdy egzamin na chūnina się rozpoczął, Hinata wzięła w nim udział wraz ze swoimi kolegami zespołu, próbując przy tym zmienić się. W czasie pierwszego testu siedziała obok Naruto i gdy Uzumaki walczył o zdobycie chociaż jednego punktu, Hinata zaproponowała, że da mu ściągnąć ze swojego testu. Jednak, gdy chłopak widział na własne oczy karę za ściąganie, zastosowaną na studencie siedzącym za nim, nie chciał robić sobie i jej kłopotu, tłumacząc się, że jest zbyt dumny, by ściągać. Jego inspirujące przemówienie na koniec pierwszego testu dało jej pewność, by nie poddawać się, a Ibiki Morino przepuścił wszystkich, którzy nie odmówili podjęcia się odpowiedzi na pytanie dziesiąte. W drugiej części egzaminu, w Lesie Śmierci, jej i jej kolegom z zespołu szybko udało się zdobyć zwój, stając się jednym z pierwszych zespołów geninów, którzy to zrobili w tym egzaminie. Kiedy Kiba i Akamaru wywąchali inny cel, byli świadkami konfrontacji „Piaskowego Rodzeństwa” w walce z drużyną Shigure. Po tym jak Gaara zabił ich, drużyna ósma schowała się za krzakiem, nie chcąc zostać schwytanym i zabitym. thumb|left|Hinata podczas walki przeciwko NejiemuW eliminacjach Hinata musiała stawić czoła jej o wiele silniejszemu kuzynowi Nejiemu, w walce. Podczas walki prawie załamała się i zrezygnowała po tym jak Neji skrytykował ją, jakoby nigdy nie była w stanie się zmienić. To sprawiło, że Naruto wściekł się, zaś Hinata ucieszyła się z tego powodu, dając siłę do walki z jej kuzynem. Mimo, że została pokonana i jej dopływ czakry został odcięty, nadal chciała walczyć. Neji był zaskoczony, kiedy nie chciała się poddać, nawet wpadając we wściekłość, gdy oskarżyła go, że jest słaby, gdyż walczy, z tym kim jest. Neji pobiegł na nią z zamiarem zabicia jej, ale obecni jōnini powstrzymali go, zanim zdążył to zrobić. Kiedy Hinata został zabrana do szpitala, Naruto zanurzył palce w jej krwi i poprzysiągł pokonać Nejiego. Miesiąc później Naruto obawiał się, że nie byłby w stanie pokonać Nejiego, pomimo swojego ślubu, złożonego Hinacie. Kiedy zaczął mieć wątpliwości, powiedziała mu, żeby nie zrezygnował, gdyż to było coś za co był przez nią podziwiany, i stała się bardziej pewna siebie po tym, jak dopingował ją podczas meczu. To dało Naruto siłę i zapęd, aby stanąć twarzą w twarz z Nejim. Później, podczas pojedynku Uzumakiego z młodym Hyūgą, urazy jakie Hinata otrzymała od niego okazały się nie być w pełni uzdrowione. Kiba oddaje ją pod pomoc mędyczną Kabuto Yakushiego, który był przebrany za członka ANBU. Zostaje uzdrowiona, ale pozostaje nieprzytomna przez resztę inwazji na Konohę. Przed-shippūdenowe fillery Pomiędzy częścią pierwszą, a drugą, Hinata występowała o wiele częściej, niż większość członków Jedenastki Konohy. Podczas poszukiwań bikōchū, Drużyna Ósma i Naruto zostają wysłani do przechwycenia bikōchū, owada, który może śledzić zapach Sasuke Uchihy ‒ Hinata bardzo nalegała, by rozpocząć tę misję. Podczas misji rozwija się ona w swojej technice: Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō, za pomocą której uratowała Naruto i resztę zespołu ósmego, stosując ją przeciw wrogim atakom robaków. W tych odcinkach, Naruto zobaczył nagą sylwetkę Hinaty, podczas jej szkolenia przy wodospadzie, w nocy. Naruto, będąc nieświadomy, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to o niej rozmawiał z Kibą o tym, jak widział „piękna dziewczynę” w wodospadzie w następnym dniu, bardzo ją przy tym krępując. Podczas wątku Łowcy Nagród, towarzyszyła Naruto i Kibie, by złapać złodzieja, ale dlatego, że ktoś pochwycił go wcześniej (choć z ich pomocą), misja została uznana za porażkę. thumb|Ciastko Naruto zrobione przez HinatęW wyniku tych dwóch wpadek, Hinacie, Naruto i Kibie, groził powrót do Akademii, jeśli nie uda im się znaleźć ukrytego skarbu. Zespół początkowo miał trudności we współpracy w wyniku starć między Naruto i Kibą. Kiedy zostali schwytani przez grupę ninja, którzy mogą doskonale przekształcić się w innych, Hinata przyszła, by ich ocalić. Nie była w stanie jednak tego zrealizować z powodu kontuzji nogi, więc Naruto i Kiba poszli ścigać ninja bez niej. Hinata później wróciła i zaatakowali błędnie Naruto po tym, jak w roztargnieniu położył skrzynkę na klatce piersiowej, która miała go odróżnić od oszusta. W wątku Kraju Warzyw, udało jej się pokonać potężnego ninja, Jigę, choć prawie poświęciła w ten sposób swoje życie. W Przeklętym Zamku, pomogła swoim kolegom z zespołu w nawigacji po salach w dziwnym zamku, który okazał się faktycznie wezwanym kameleonem w przebraniu, aby ocalić żonę daimyō. W „Podążaj za mną! Wielkie Wyzwanie Przetrwania”, uczniowie Akademii zostali podzieleni na zespoły trzyosobowe i przydzielono do nich genina, który ma prowadzić ich w misji przeciwko innym zespołom. Hinata została przydzielona do kierowania zespołem trzech studentów Akademii: Nobori, Daichi i Matsuri. Jej czas nie był odpowiedni, lecz była dobra w rozbijaniu obozu i prowadziła ich lepiej niż Naruto. Pod koniec przed-shippūdenowych fillerów w części pierwszej, Hinata polepszyła swoje relacje z ojcem, który został zachęcony do tego, że jego córka zmotywowała się by stawać się lepsza po poszukiwaniach bikōchū. Także z Nejim zaczęła tworzyć lepsze relacje, gdy ćwiczył z nią i dbał o jej samopoczucie. Kiedy Naruto opuszczał Wioskę, by podróżować z Jiraiyą pod koniec serii, patrzyła jak odchodzi, ale nie była w stanie doprowadzić się do tego, by pożegnać się z nim. Kiedy odszedł obiecała, że stanie się silniejsza, i będzie pracować tak ciężko jak on. Część II Powrót Naruto do wioski thumb|Hinata w części drugiej W części II ma już rangę chūnina i nadal jest częścią Drużyny Ósmej, przemianowanej na Drużynę Kurenai. Kiedy Naruto przywitał ją, zemdlała, pokonana przez perspektywę widzenia go po raz pierwszy w ciągu dwóch i pół roku. Kiedy powoli zaczęła odzyskiwać przytomność, i zaczęła się koncentrować, Naruto podszedł do niej i zapytał, bardzo niejasno, aby dołączyła do niego w czasie nowej misji, mówiąc jej: Zamknij się i chodź ze mną. Hinata błędnie zinterpretowała te słowa i natychmiast zemdlała ponownie. Po tym, jak Hinata zapytała Kibę, czy ona wydaje się być bardziej dorosła, w nadziei, że imponuje Naruto. Kiba żartobliwie dokucza jej, mówiąc, że ciągle jest niemądra, jak zawsze, i powiedział jej, że Naruto jest za nią, co ją zaskoczyło i zaniepokoiło, zanim odkryła, że to kłamstwo. Hidan i Kakuzu W anime można ją zobaczyć na pogrzebie Asumy. Później była widziana nad rzeką ze swoimi kolegami z zespołu, będąc szczęśliwą, gdy dowiaduje się, że Naruto bardzo ciężko pracuje, aby udoskonalić swoje nowe jutsu. Zostaje upomniana przez Kibę, który dokucza jej tym, dlaczego zawsze się czerwieni, powodując jej wycofanie z zażenowaniem. Sanbi Po kilku krótkich występach w części drugiej, pod przewodnictwem Kakashiego, Drużyna Ósma otrzymuje misję w anime do zbadania jednej z baz Orochimaru. Pomimo tego, że może to być okazją do znalezienia Sasuke, Naruto nie mógł zostać poinformowany o tej misji, więc Hinata miała nadzieję, że będzie w stanie znaleźć dla niego Sasuke. Hinata użyła Byakugana, aby śledzić czakrę przeciwników z przeklętej pieczęci odbieranej z bazy. Okazało się to pułapką, a kryjówka została zniszczona wkrótce po tym jak ją odnaleźli. Nie poddając się, Hinata poszukuje czakry przeciwnika na innym szlaku. thumb|left|Hinata złapana w kryształ GurenKiedy po raz pierwszy spotkali drużynę Guren, Hinata walczyła z Nurari. Nurari był w stanie przenieść jego ciało do punktu położenia jego organów, aby uniknąć uszkodzenia, co skutecznie przeciwdziałało Miękkiej Pięści Hinaty, czyniąc ją bezużyteczną. W końcu została ocalona przez Shino i jego owady. Wkrótce spotykają Guren, która przez kryształ zakłóca Byakugan Hinaty, z powodu zbyt dużej ilości odbitego światła. Niemniej jednak, Hinata była w stanie pokonać jeden z kryształowych klonów Guren. Guren złapała Hinatę w kryształową technikę, unieruchamiając i porywając ją. Kiedy Drużyna Kurenai, przy pomocy Drużyny Kakashiego, uratowała ją, okazało się, że Hinata uratowała się przed potencjalnym „rozbiciem” przez wypuszczenie czakry, wykazując że czysta czakra nie może zostać skrystalizowana. Po tym jak Sakura uzdrowiła obrażenia Hinaty, dziewczyna z pomocą dwóch zespołów Konohy podczas zasadzki używała swojego Byakugana w poruszaniu się we wrogiej zasłonie dymnej. Kiedy bitwa została przerwana przez falę, Hinata użyła Byakugana, aby zlokalizować źródło: Trzy-ogoniasty Gigantyczny Żółw. Następnie dostali instrukcje od Tsunade, aby zapobiec uchwyceniu ogoniastej bestii i zapieczętowaniu jej, a Hinata z precyzyjną kontrolą czakry została przypisana do zespołu pieczętowania. Drużyna Guren przerwała proces pieczętowania i wszyscy zostali ponownie trafieni falą Sanbiego. Starali się to zrobić jeszcze raz, ale po raz kolejny zakończyło się to niepowodzeniem. Ta sytuacja spowodowała, że Tsunade rozkazała powrót do Konohy, pozostawiając ANBU zapieczętowanie bestii. Polowanie na Itachiego Drużyna Ósma została zrekrutowana, aby pomóc Drużynie Siódmej odszukać Itachiego Uchihę. Podzielili się, aby spróbować znaleźć jego ślady i Hinata została przydzielona do grupy Naruto. Szybko jednak zostali zmuszeni do konfrontacji z Kabuto Yakushim, a Hinata użyła Byakugana, by odkryć, że jedna trzecia Kabuto została przejęta przez pozostałości Orochimaru. Później, gdy składy zostają przegrupowane, natknęli się na Tobiego, który wydawał się blokować drogę do Sasuke. Podczas bitwy, która nastąpiła, Hinata przyjąła rolę stacjonarnego obserwatora, aby używając Byakugana śledzić sygnał chakry Tobiego. Kiedy Tobi znika po otrzymaniu informacji, że Sasuke zabił Itachiego, Kakashi wydaje Hinacie polecenie, aby zlokalizować miejsce ich walki. Starali się dotrzeć do Tobiego, ale było już za późno i zostali zmuszeni do powrotu do domu. Inwazja Paina thumb|left|Hinata interweniuje, by ochronić NarutoKiedy Konoha została zniszczona w czasie inwazji Paina, Hinata okazała się przetrwać bez żadnych szkód co po części można zawdzięczyć jej ochroniarzowi, Ko Hyuudze. Ko nie miał tyle szczęścia, a Hinata starała się znaleźć mu pomoc medyczną, ale odmówił, jakoby jego jedynym zmartwieniem było jej bezpieczeństwo. Po zdaniu sobie sprawy, że Naruto walczy z wszystkimi Painami, próbowała pomóc Naruto, ale została zatrzymana przez Ko, który ostrzegł ją, że może być tylko ciężarem. Na początku pozornie akceptowała słowa Ko, do momentu, gdy Naruto został przygwożdżony do ziemi przez Paina. Zdecydowała się interweniować, mimo że nie miała ona możliwości, aby go pokonać. Kiedy Naruto zapytał ją dlaczego miałaby ryzkować jej życie, odpowiedziała, że to dlatego, gdyż go kocha, co bardzo zaskoczyło Naruto. W anime, była w stanie usunąć niektóre z Ostrzy Zakłócających Chakrę, które były na Naruto, a nawet stawić czoła Tendo. Choć ostatecznie została pokonana przez Banshou Tenin, Pain był zdziwiony, dlaczego była gotowa walczyć, mimo osłabienia przez jego cios. Hinata, czołgała się w kierunku Naruto i nadal próbując zdjąć ostrza czakry z niego, odpowiedając, nawiązując do słów Naruto: "to jest moje nindō". Na tą odpowiedź Tendo pchnął ją z jednym ostrz chakry. Rozwścieczony Naruto wszedł w sześcioogoniastą formę, na co ledwie przytomna Hinata patrzyła. Ponieważ walka między Naruto i Painem zmieniła miejsce, Drużyna Gaia przybyła w stronę Hinaty, zabierając ją z stamtąd i w stronę Sakury. Kiedy jej rany zagoiły się, Hinata wyraziła ulgę z powodu wiadomości, że Naruto pokonał Paina. Kiedy Naruto wrócił do wioski, wylewała łzy radości, a później był postrzegana jak uśmiecha się, gdy Wioska obchodzi zwycięstwo Naruto. Historia Konohy Podczas, gdy Konoha odzyskuje siły po inwazji, Hinata leczy obrażenia Ko. Mówi mu, że może zrobić tylko tyle, a reszta jest bardzo zajęta. Kiedy Konohamaru, Udon i Moegi prowadzą wywiad z Nejim o Naruto, mówi im o Hinacie porwanej podczas ataku Suny i Oto na Konohę, podczas Egzaminów na Chunina, w których walczył Naruto. Hinata została porwana przez dwóch ninja Chmury, którzy skorzystali z okazji inwazji, by zabrać ją, ponieważ Kumogakure nadal pożąda Byakugana, a ona była członkiem głównej gałęzi, co oznacza, że nie będzie miała juinjutsu, które zapieczętuje Byakugana po śmierci. Podczas ucieczki, budzi się i atakuje jednego z porywaczy za pomocą Shukūken, ale nie miało to zbytniego wpływy na ninja Kumo, przed uratowaniem przez Nejiego i Kibę. Po tym jak ninja Kumo zostali pokonani przez Hiashiego, Hinata przeprasza kuzyna za kłopoty, ale mówi, że zrobił to, ponieważ chciał, mówiąc jej, jak Naruto go zmienił. Szczyt Pięciu Kage thumb|left|Konoha 11 spotyka się, by podyskutować o Sasuke.Hinata i reszta Konohy 11, minus Drużyna Siódma, postanowiła, że w świetle działań przestępczych Sasuke, powinny osobiście go wyeliminować, zanim będzie mógł objąć Konohę wojną. Po tym jak Naruto został poinformowany o ich zamiarach i spotkał się z Sasuke, powiedział aby zostawili Sasuke jemu. Ograniczenie Jinchūriki W anime, Hinata rozmawia z Shikamaru o tym, gdy Naruto, podczas walki z Painem zmienił sie w sześcioogoniastą formę Kyubiego. Światowa Wojna Shinobi Hinata jethumb|186px|Neji i Hinata walczący z klonami Białego Zetsu.st później przypisana do Drugiej Dywizji Sojuszniczych Sił Shinobi, obok Nejiego, Kurotsuchi i Karui. Powiedziała, że jest trochę zdenerowana, ale Karui powiedziała jej, że ta wojna nie jest powodem do zmartwień. Jednak natychmiast zauważa, że wiele ninja nie ufają sobie nawzajem z powodu lat bycia swoimi wrogami, co zmusiło ją do obaw. Jej zespół zostaje później rozmieszczony w miejscu, gdzie Biała Armia Zetsu zostaje odkryta podróżując pod ziemią. Kiedy Kurotsuchi i Kitsuchi stosowali technikę, by odkryć Armię Akatsuki, ona i Neji zaatakowali ich jednocześnie z Hakke Kūhekishō. Później, podczas walki Hinata ratuje swojego kuzyna od ataku Białego Zetsu. Pod koniec pierwszego dnia walki, Neji upada ze zmęczenia, a Hinata razem z Shino zajmuje jego miejsce w drużynie. Gdy Shino powiedział jej, aby nie nadużywała swoich umiejętności w celu zlokalizowania wroga, lecz Hinata myśląc o Naruto mówi mu, że się nie podda i dodaje, że jest to wojna dla ochrony Naruto. Kolejnego ranka, Dywizja Hinata zaczęła walczyć już Armią Białych Zetsu. Podczas walki została zaatakowana przez trzy klony Białego Zetsu, które przybrały wcześniej postać ninja z Kumo. Na szczęście, Hinata została uratowana przez klona Naruto. Filmy Naruto Shippūden 2: Więzi Po ataku na Konoha przez Kraj Niebios, Naruto został przydzielony do eskorty młodej dziewczyny, Amaru (którą uważał za chłopca) i jej senseia, Shinnō, z powrotem do wioski, wraz z Sakurą i Hinatą formując trzy osobową drużynę. Po przybyciu, odkryli, że wioska również została zaatakowana. Zrozpaczona Amaru lekkomyślnie pobiegła do niej, przypadkowo odpalając pułapki ukryte przez wroga. W następstwie tej pułapki, Shinnō zostaje tragicznie ranny, podczas udanej próby ratowania i po wypowiedzeniu kilku słów, Hinata sprawdza przez jej Byakugana jego rany, i mówi, że jest umierający, aż w końcu poddaje się ranom. Wkrótce potem, trójka rozdziela się w celu zbadania obszaru. Hinata zostaje porwana przez Shinnō, który jedynie sfałszował o jej śmierci, i zostaje uwięziona wraz z resztą mieszkańców wioski Amaru. Dzięki pomocy Amaru, udało im się uciec z więzienia, a w końcu z latającego kraju, na pokładzie łodzi latającej, która powoli zlatywała na ziemię. Hinata następnie wpadła w wielką radość, gdy Amaru uratowała Naruto przed upadkiem z wysokiej głębokości, który doprowadziłby do jego śmierci. Naruto Shippūden 3: Spadkobiercy Woli Ognia Hinata zostaje po raz pierwszy widziana, gdy obchodzili odzyskiwanie sił Naruto i Saia, podczas której jadła barbecue, gdzie wyjaśniała, że został poinformowana przez Naruto, by zaprosić wszystkich. Później Hinata została wysłana, wraz z resztą Konohy 11 do złapania z powrotem Naruto i Sakury. Wkrótce zespół dogonił Naruto i Sakurę. Hinata i inni zostali złapani przez jednego z popleczników Hiruko, Ichiego, i została uwolniona przez Tenten. Drużyna Gaia została z tyłu, by zdjąć pierwszego poplecznika Hiruko. Zespół Kurenai walczył z drugim poplecznikiem Hiruko, Ni i jej chimero ninja psami. Shino zabił psy chimery, co bardzo zdenerwowało Ni i użyła Kimera no Jutsu, by stworzyć ogromną bestię. Kiba, Hinata oraz Akamaru odwracały uwagę Ni, gdy Shino zbudował wielką pułapkę dziurę. Hinata wkrótce ratuje Akamaru przed batem Ni. Potym jak zostaje sprowokowana przez Kibę, Ni wpada w pułapkę Shino i zostaje zniszczony przez Hijutsu: Mushidama. Potym jak Drużyna Dziesiąta udało się pokonać ostatniego z popleczników Hiruko, Sana, ten następnie wzywa dwóch jej kolegów z zespołu, Ichiego oraz Ni, i używając Technikę Chimery, która przekształca ich w potężną latającą bestię. Hinata i reszta Konohy 11 następnie dociera do Drużyny Dziesiątej, po czym Shikamaru mówi Tenten, by uwięzić w łańcuchach skrzydła besti, aby ograniczyć jej lot. Podczas gdy wszyscy z Konohy 11, z wyjątkiem Shikamaru więzili bestię, trzymając łańcuchy, Hinata i Neji przekazywali swoją chakrę poprzez łańcuchy, by zabić potwora, zanim zostaje ponownie wezwana przez Hiruko. Hinata jest później widziana w świątyni Hiruko, będąc jedną z elitarnych kilku członków Konohy 11, które pomogły zniszczyć Chimerę. Spadając z nieba, Hinata i Neji aatakują bestię z każdej strony za pomocą Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. Hinata swój ostatni występ w filmie ma wraz z resztą Konohy 11, słysząc dziwną rozmowę Kakashiego i Naruto i podając, że nigdy nie sądziła, iż Kakashi interesuje się płcią męską, mówiąc to wraz z Sakurą i Ino, głęboko żenując go. Gry wideo Hinata jest grywalną postacią w następujących grach wideo: Ciekawostki *Imię Hinata oznacza "słoneczne miejsce ".thumb|"Przebudzona" Hinata Może być napisane dokładnie tymi samymi kanji, co jej nazwisko, Hyūga (日向). *Pomimo małego czasu występu Hinaty w anime, w porównaniu do pozostałych członków Konohy 11, Hinata jest popularna w ankietach dot. najpopularniejszych postaciach Naruto, często mieszcząc się w pierwszej dziesiątce top postaci. Za pierwszym razem została umieszczona na 10 miejscu, 6 miejsce zajęła w drugiej i trzeciej ankiecie, w czwartej była na 12. miejscu, w piątej na 9. i w szóstej na 13. W Ameryce w 2010 "Good Guys" przeprowadziło ankietę, w której Hinata zajeła trzecie miejsce z 11% głosów, rywalizując o drugie z Shikamaru, który zdobył 12%. W dodatku ostatni sondaż popularności (wydany wraz z 531 rozdziałem mangi) umieścił Hinatę na 10 miejscu, przewyższając Sakurę ilością 399 głosów. *Hinata jest grywalną postacią w większości gier video o Naruto. W późniejszych seriach Clash of Ninja jest również grywalna w "przebudzonej" formie. W tej postaci jej ubrania są podobne do tych, które nosiła na sobie podczas poszukiwań bikōchū, choć sama rozgrywka nie jest oparta na tych wydarzeniach. Przebudzona Hinata ma osobowość podobną do Nejiego: podczas egzaminu na Chunina jest arogancka, a jej przeciwnikom ciężko jest ją pokonać. Mówi o chlubie mocy głównej gałęzi rodu Hyuga. W tej formie może również korzystać z jutsu Hakke Rokujūyon Shō. W Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 Przebudzona Hinata może być używana w środku bitwy, by aktywować jej Byakugana. W poprzednich grach ta forma musiała być specjalnie wybrana podczas wyboru postaci. *Pomimo że nie jest główną bohaterką serii, w czasie wywiadu w 2010 r. Kishimoto stwierdził, że Hinata stanie się lepszą heroiną od Sakury. **To zostaje przedłużone w omake'u odcinka 165, gdzie Sakura oskarża Hinatę o próbę stania się większą bohaterką niż on, z powodu niezwykłej popularności, co Sakura błędnie odebrała. *Zgodnie z Trzecim Databookiem: **Hobby Hinaty to naciskanie kwiatów. **Hinata chce rewanżu z jej kuzynem, Nejim, który będzie oglądał jej ojciec, Hiashi. **Ulubionym jedzeniem Hinaty są zensai i cynamonowe rolki, nie lubi natomiast krabów i krewetek. **Hinata ukończyła 33 oficjalnych miji w sumie: 10 rangi D, 14 rangi C, 8 rangi B, 1 rangi A. **Ulubionym słowem Hinaty jest "pewność siebie"(自信, jishin). Cytaty *(Do Nejiego) "Nigdy nie cofam swoich słów, bo taka jest moja droga ninja!" *(Do Nejiego) "Mylisz się, Neji, bo widzę, że Ty cierpisz bardziej niż ja... Ty jesteś tym, który się myli i cierpi wewnątrz swojej głowy z powodu głównej gałęzi rodziny." *(Do Naruto) "Kiedy cię oglądam, czuję się tak silna, bym mogła coś zrobić - czuję, że nawet jestem czegoś warta." *(Do Naruto) "Ty popełniasz błędy... ale z powodu tych błędów masz siły podnieść się... dlatego myślę, że jesteś naprawdę silny." *(Do Paina) "Nie pozwolę ci tknąć palcem Naruto!" *(Do Naruto) "Kiedyś zawsze płakałam i poddawałam się ... Zrobiłam wiele złego, nie robiąc nic innego ... Ale ty pomogłeś mi znaleźć właściwą drogę... I zawsze ścigałam cię, bo... chciałam dogonić ciebie... chciałam iść obok ciebie cały czas ... Po prostu chciałam być z tobą ... Zmieniłeś mnie! Twój uśmiech mnie uratował! Dlatego nie boję się umrzeć, chroniąc ciebie! Bo ... Kocham cię... " en:Hinata Hyūga pt-br:Hinata Hyūga Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia